Ta gueule je t'aime
by little akary
Summary: Ichigo ne se sent pas bien, il a besoin de se retrouver seul. Pourtant il se retrouva vite en compagnie de Shiro qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser seul.


Un nouveau petit OS, un nouveau ShiroIchi, j'les avais un peu délaissé ceux-là. Enfin voilà maintenant c'est fait. Je crois que le titre est assez explicite, Shiro lâche un tit coup d'gueule parce qu'un certain rouquin est bouché. ^^ enfin j'me suis bien amusé. J'espère que vous aussi lorsque vous lirez.

* * *

Ichigo venait de s'installer sur la marche la plus haute de l'escalier de secours. Seul. Il n'avait pas envi d'être avec les autres. Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Besoin de pouvoir se retrouver, c'était la période sombre de l'année pur le rouquin. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur et ferma les yeux se remémorant douloureusement le passé. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait que personne soit là… ou plutôt parce qu'aucune des personnes qu'il fréquentait n'avait sa place là. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lier une réel amitié. Dans son entourage il n'avait que des connaissances, des gens avec qui il n'avait pas réussi à se lier... ou bien pas voulu se lier. Il ne voulait plus perdre quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Il se concentrait sur sa famille et rien d'autre.

D'un coup il releva la tête, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant à l'étage en dessous lui annonça qu'un groupe de jeune venait d'entrer dans les escaliers de secours. Ichigo soupira doucement et baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Personne ne montait au dernier étage par les escaliers de secours, surtout vers midi, ils descendait certainement vers la cantine pour arriver pus vite. Lui n'avait pas faim, il n'irait certainement pas manger.

« Tu tire une sale tronche. »

Le rouquin releva la tête, une lueur plutôt surprise dans le regard. Un regard qui avait été si vide durant toute la matinée. D'ailleurs ceux-ci reperdirent vite leur couleur, passant de l'ambre brillant au marron terne. Apparemment il avait soupiré trop fort et forcément c'était lui qui était en bas. Comment avait-il su que c'était lui qui était dans cet escalier ? Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre ? Alors pourquoi était-il monté ?

« Laisse-moi Shiro.

-Pas sûr que j'veux t'laisser moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon jumeau aujourd'hui?

-On est pas de la même famille, siffla dangereusement Ichigo.

-Wo wo on se calme, t'peux avouer qu'on se ressemble drôlement non.

-On est pas de la même famille.

-O…K… s'passe quelqu'chose avec ta famille ?

-Ca te regarde pas, grogna le rouquin en se tournant pour être posé contre le mur de profil à son double décoloré.

-Oh ça va vraiment pas toi, souffla l'autre jeune homme en se rapprochant de son oreille. Sinon tu m'aurais déjà fui depuis longtemps. »

Le rouquin essaya de donner un coup de poing au dénommé Shiro mais celui-ci se décala à temps pour esquiver et se retrouva face au premier. Un sourire torve se dessina sur son visage un peu trop blanc tandis qu'il se penchait sur Ichigo posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il s'attendait une nouvelle fois à être repoussé mais apparemment le jeune homme était vraiment trop ailleurs pour réagir.

« Aller dis-moi c'qu'il s'passe Ichi.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Lâche-moi et passe ton chemin. C'est l'heure de manger, ton heure préféré non ?

-Oh tu t'intéresses un peu à moi alors.

-Pas dur à comprendre lorsque tu cris que t'as faim en plein court, imbécile.

-J'y croyais moi, j'suis déçu.

-Bien alors laisse-moi, si je te déçois.

-L'truc c'est que là , j'peux pas t'laisse comme ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce t'en à faire, laisse-moi crever dans mon coin et puis c'est tout. »

Alors le regard doré se durci et une main se décolla du mur pour attraper le menton d'Ichigo. Celui-ci qui jusqu'à maintenant avait garder la tête baissée dû la relever pour regarder son vis-à-vis. Après avoir déglutit légèrement devant son regard puis chercha à se dégager. Mais le décoloré le tenait mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

« Tu cherches pas à te suicider quand même ?

-Non mais à quoi tu penses ! s'écria le rouquin. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? T'as pas remarqué, je suis seul ici. Je manquerai à personne, on remarquera mon absence mais c'est tout. Dans ma famille mon mère n'a plus d'yeux que pour mes sœurs. Il m'a pas regardé depuis 4 ans, il ne se passe pas un soir sans que mes sœurs ne me regarde avec une lueur de manque. T'sais pas ce que ça fait alors laisse-moi tranquille, dans mon coin à purger ma peine. Fait chier tu peux pas me laisser faire ça.

-J'peux pas t'laisser dire ça Ichi.

-Quoi que je suis le mouton noir de la famille ou que je suis qu'une ombre ?

-T'es ni l'un ni l'autre, imbécile.

-De toute façon je vois pas ce que ça peut te faire que je pense ça après tout toi tu ce que tu veux c'est…

-Ta gueule ! »

Ichigo regarda le décoloré bizarrement mais se tut face à toute la force mi dans ces deux mots. Les deux yeux ambré reprirent leur brillance sous la surprise. Il remarqua une nouvelle fois combien l'étudiant devant lui pouvait être sérieux. Il se prit à douter de ce qui motiver réellement l'albinos. Intrigué il attendit en regardant les deux orbes dorés qui le fixait sans sourciller. Puis le front un peu trop blanc se colla au sien le surprenant encore un peu plus. Le rouquin se sentit alors frissonner et voulu reculer la tête mais celle-ci était déjà coller au mur. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore, crier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais encore, lâche-moi ! Je suis pas et je serais jamais un plan cul.

-Ta gueule Ichi. Je t'aime merde ! »

Cette fois la surprise fut beaucoup plus grande et le rouquin ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement en arrière. Mais celui-ci ne pouvant se réaliser à cause du mur dans son dos il fit le mouvement faire l'avant. Si bien que Shiro, n'ayant pas une position assez stable pour le supporter fut entraîné vers l'arrière. En moins d'une minute ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ichigo voulu directement se relever mais des bras se refermèrent sur son bassin et le maintenu contre l'autre jeune homme. Alors ce dernier plaça ses avant bras au sol pour se décrocher le plus du corps sous lui.

« J'pensais pas que tu serais si direct si je te disais ça, j'aurais du l'faire avant, pouffa le décoloré.

-Lâche-moi Shiro.

-Tu te répètes, Berry.

-Berry ?

-Quoi un p'tit surnom c'est sympa maintenant qu'tu sais, sourit grandement Shiro.

-Pourquoi Berry ?

-T'es bien une fraise non ?

-Quoi ? s'écria une nouvelle fois en rougissant fortement.

-T'sais qu't'es mignon tout rouge comme ça, fit-il en essayant de lui voler un baiser.

-Arrêtes ça.

-Non t'as pas bien comprit, Berry. J'me suis déclaré… pas comme ça que j'voulais l'faire mais j'lai fait alors maint'nant j'attends qu'toi aussi tu m'dises quelqu'chose.

-Attends c'est pas parce que toi tu…

-Qu'est-ce qui te déprimes ces temps-ci Ichi ? »

Le rouquin retrouva son regard éteint et arrêta de vouloir se détacher du corps sous lui. Ses lèvres restèrent soudées dans un mutisme. Il se demandait vraiment si le décoloré ne savait rien de son passé. Si c'était le cas alors ce serait bien le seul qui n'en avait pas connaissance. Plongé dans ses pensés il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres contre les siennes. Reprenant conscience il ne chercha même pas à se détacher. Ichigo sentit alors quelques larmes couler au coin de ses yeux. Ils les ferma alors et se laissa redescendre contre le corps sous lui, cherchant un contact humain, chaud et apparemment amoureux. Une des mains du décoloré passa alors dans les cheveux roux, les caressant comme pour soutenir ce jeune homme qui se lâchait totalement dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment le rouquin se releva, Shiro le laissant faire, pour se mettre en tailleur. Il n'osait plus regarder l'autre jeune homme des lieux, cherchant plus tôt quelque chose qui semblait fort intéressant sur le sol.

« C'est bon, t'as trempé mon T-shirt alors j'peux entendre maintenant ?

-Comme si tu savais pas, lâcha doucement Ichigo.

-Si j'te dis qu'non ?

-Pourtant tout le monde en parle, fit-il en détournant les yeux.

-Et moi j'en ai rien à fiche de ce que les autres disent. C'est souvent faux et refait de toute pièce. Alors si j'ai un truc à apprendre sur toi j'préfère que ça soit toi qui m'le dise.

-…

-T'entends quoi par mouton noir de la famille ?

-C'est ma faute…

-De quoi ?

-C'est ma faute si ma mère est morte, lâcha-t-il finalement presqu'en criant.

-Impossible.

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

-J'en sais, ma dear Berry, que t'es incapable de faire de mal, expliqua le décoloré en prenant l'autre jeune homme dans ses bras collant le dos du rouquin à son torse.

-Je… J'ai traverser la route sans regarder… Pourtant c'est elle qui s'est prit le camion. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est pas moi ! éclata-t-il en se retournant face à Shiro. Pourquoi c'est pas moi ! Je crois que j'aurai préféré, au moins j'me sentirais pas aussi mal. Tu te rends compte que je… Que je sens que mon père me le pardonnera jamais! Plus jamais il n'a cherché à me regarder, ça va faire 4 ans qu'il ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux. Et moi je peux plus regarder mes sœurs sans m'en vouloir. Elles avaient 5 ans et moi je les ai privé de leur mère. Pour tous les autres je suis juste le pauvre petit garçon qui à perdu sa mère parce qu'il savait pas regarder autour de lui. Le petit garçon qui a tué sa mère!

-Pas pour moi, souffla Shiro. Alors si t'as pas de soutient ailleurs t'peux toujours compter sur moi.

-Je… euh…

-Ecoute-moi Berry, j'te l'ai dit t'à l'heure j'crois bien que je suis amoureux. Pis t'sais que je suis pas d'ici alors moi c'qui c'est passé y'a 4 ans j'm'en fiche un peu. P't'être un peu parce que ça t'touche mais perso j'te vois pas comme ça. Pour moi t'es pas c'que tu viens de décrire. T'es juste un ado, un peu solitaire mais bon là j'comprends, et surtout super sexy, lui fit savoir le décoloré faisant rougir l'autre. Alors si t'as b'soin d'un soutient j'suis là.

-Shiro… je… merci…

-Alors Berry se sent mieux ?

-Arrête avec ce surnom.

-Non, et puis. »

L'étudiant se poussa en avant pour se retrouver au dessus d'Ichigo qui se retrouvait couché à terre. Il chercha alors à reprendre les lèvres du rouquin. Bien que celui-ci se laissa faire il chercha aussi bien vite à se séparer.

« Arrête pas ici !

-Quoi? Dans les escaliers de secours peu après midi ? Qui veux-tu qui soit là ? Hein ! rigola-t-il de bon cœur. Mais au fait tu t'es laissé faire, non ?

-Non… Mais non… je, je voulais juste te remercier, voilà !

-Me remercier ? demanda-t-il avec son célèbre sourire torve. Alors va peut-être falloir aller plus loin pour vraiment me remercier.

-Quoi ? rougit totalement le rouquin.

-Mais attention, susurra-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres, ça s'ra juste à une seule condition.

-Une seule… condition ?

-J'te f'rai rien à part s'tu m'dis qu'toi aussi t'as craqué sur moi. »

Devant son nouveau rougissement le décoloré se releva et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'attrapa ensuite par la taille pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cantine sous le rire de Shiro.


End file.
